1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television broadcast program recording system which receives and records a television broadcast program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known television broadcast program recording system (abbreviated as the recording system hereinafter) provided with a television receiver (abbreviated as the receiver hereinafter) and a recording device which operates in cooperation with the receiver. The receiver receives a television broadcast program (abbreviated as the broadcast program hereinafter), displays an image of the broadcast program, and outputs a sound of the broadcast program. The above recording device receives the broadcast program and records the broadcast program. Moreover, the above recording device can perform a processing of timer recording, that is to say, a processing to record a future broadcast program, which is programmed to be recorded in advance, automatically when the programmed program is broadcast.
In some countries including the United States, Daylight Saving Time (abbreviated as the DST hereinafter) system, that is to say, a system of moving a clock forward, for example, by one hour from standard time only during a certain period of time in summer is introduced. In areas where the DST system is introduced, a broadcast time of the broadcast program sometimes changes when the standard time and the DST are switched to each other. Thus, in the above recording system, there is a possibility of failing to record the broadcast program which is programmed to be recorded.
There are known apparatuses which can accurately perform a programmed event regardless of a switching between the standard time and the DST (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-66384 and 7-77587, for example), and some of those apparatuses detect the switching from a DST data included in broadcast signals and correct times of an internal clock and the programmed process.
To solve the above problem, an application of the configurations of the above apparatuses to the above recording system may be suggested. However, it is difficult to solve the above problem even by such a recording system to which the above configurations are applied. The reason is that the broadcast time of the broadcast program is not always moved forward or backward by a predetermined period of time constantly and such a change of time cannot be known.
There is a known automatic time setting system which singly enables an automatic time setting of an electronic equipment which requires a manual time setting (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-2189, for example). However, it is difficult to solve the above problem by this automatic time setting system.